


Elfgirl69

by justanothermarionette



Category: Supergirl
Genre: Crack?, F/F, best I can do without spoilers lol, maybe? - Freeform, quite possibly?, self-imposed nerd shame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:20:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22460221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanothermarionette/pseuds/justanothermarionette
Summary: Kara’s brain scrambles through about thirty different thoughts and it takes too long for her to process which words actually make their way out of her mouth. “You cam girl with friends?”
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 10
Kudos: 108





	Elfgirl69

Kara’s new roommate is… a distraction. And it’s not just the verdant eyes or the rose lips or the perfect placement of the freckle on her neck. It’s not even the culmination of all of those things. Well, it’s a little bit of those things. Sometimes all at once, sometimes one more than the others. No, it isn’t that Lena is physically stunning. Kara finds Lena’s other traits to be most distracting – Lena’s kindness, her intelligence, her humor. God, Lena is so smart and funny, Kara thinks she might be in love with her. Which is  _ a  _ problem, but still not  _ the _ problem. And maybe there isn’t a problem. Maybe Kara was just reading too much into things.

The distraction came on Friday nights. Kara would typically settle in at the apartment and pick a movie to watch – usually one she’d seen already, one she knew. And while Kara got comfy on the sofa, popcorn and peanut m&ms in a bowl, Lena would be locked in her own room.

If Kara’s being honest, she was surprised that first Friday after she moved in with Lena. The mild mannered reporter had expected her new roommate to be out on Friday nights, possibly even debating which party to hit, as she would have multiple invites, surely. But the raven haired girl had stayed in that Friday night. Lena stayed in every Friday night.

Kara had initially felt a certain hesitation from Lena – Kara knew she was warmer than most humans and that she had a special hopeful outlook where most of her compatriots shared a more cynical view of things and other people. So Lena’s demeanor when they moved in together – not cold, just not inviting – hadn’t been a surprise. What had surprised Kara was the quickness with which she and Lena grew close. It hadn’t taken long before the two girls had their own inside jokes and they were planning their own weekly movie nights – usually movies neither girl had seen. They found it was so much more enjoyable to have a first time experience together.

So that first Friday night hadn’t been out of the ordinary. Two adults moving into the same living space and realizing they would have to be at least somewhat considerate of someone else’s routines, it was natural to take a night to yourself, in your own room. And on the second Friday night, Kara had a mild anxiety spiral. She had thought she and Lena were growing more comfortable with each other. When the raven haired girl retreated to her own room right after dinner, Kara felt like she must have done something wrong. They had been joking and chatting and fitting all week – was Kara imagining it? Was Lena not feeling the same connection that Kara was feeling?

But the morning after that, nothing had changed. The two girls easily slipped into their newfound comfortable banter over breakfast, and continued the process of getting to know one another – and seemingly finding each other delightful. 

But then the third Friday night after the girls moved in together, Lena disappeared again.

They shared a simple, delicious dinner together over some Jeopardy! Kara loved Lena’s brain. Even if, on the rare occasion that Lena guessed an answer wrong, whatever answer she had blurted out would inevitably spark conversation between the two. And Kara was positively, absolutely in love with Lena’s brain. But then after all the fun, Lena’s phone started vibrating with an incoming call, and the girl excused herself to her room and didn’t come out for the rest of the night.

One Friday night, after about three months of this repeated occurrence, Kara actually has somewhere to go. It’s not that nobody invites her out, it’s just very rare that she actually feels any inclination to go to anything resembling a party. But for her sister’s birthday, she always makes an exception. Alex is turning twenty-five and her girlfriend Sam has quite the bash planned. So the Tuesday before the celebration, Kara takes a shot in the dark and invites Lena to come with her to Alex’s party. 

“So my sister’s birthday party is this weekend,” she begins.

Lena, precious Lena, lifts her head from her crossword puzzle and smiles brightly at Kara. “Ooh, that’s exciting!”

“Yeah, um, she said I should bring someone. Like, a friend. And I thought I’d ask you.”

“Oh, Kara, that’s so sweet. What night is it?”

“It’s this Friday?”

“Oh,” Lena replies, visibly deflating from her earlier excitement. “Um, I don’t think I can make a Friday night.”

“Right. You’re usually busy,” Kara says, and then mumbles, “with something.”

“What was that?”

“Nothing! I just thought I’d ask, just in case, you know?”

“Yeah…” Lena says skeptically, swearing she had heard something else. “Well, thank you for thinking of me,” she ends with a tight smile.

“Yeah, totally!” Kara replies, perhaps a little too excited.

How did this turn weird?

I mean, sure, Kara still didn’t know what Lena was doing locked in her room for hours on end every Friday night, and her silly brain was coming up with some pretty silly things to fill in the gaps, and Kara had really started caring about Lena and Lena was a Bio student with a trust fund, did she really need to be a cam girl? 

Not that Kara is judging because she would  _ never _ . It’s just that that sort of thing seemed like it could be a little dangerous. And Kara really loves- or likes Lena a lot! She just wants Lena to be safe, you know? Like, she wants her to feel safe, especially in her own home. And Kara has been trying, she really has, to get Lena to just come out with it already. Because if it’s out in the open, there can be a conversation and there wouldn’t be any ambiguity and Kara would just feel so much better about the whole thing. Particularly, being turned down the one time she asks Lena to go out with her.

Oh, gods. Is Kara  _ jealous _ ? Ew! She certainly doesn’t  _ want  _ to be jealous, what an ugly, immature emotion!

But now that Kara’s thinking about it… Maybe she’s being selfish. She just wants Lena to come out with her and meet her sister and her friends, and maybe dance with her a little bit and  _ ok _ . Yeah, Kara’s jealous. Gross.

Over the next few days, Kara’s brain spirals and she realizes that she isn’t just being greedy about Lena’s time but, dear gods, the second she really starts to think about the kinds of people who watch cam girls, and Lena listening to it all… She feels sick. Kara watched Euphoria, ok? She wants better for Kat and she wants better for Lena. Er, not  _ better _ . Because there’s no shame in sex work. Kara firmly believes that as long as women have agency and are consenting then it’s just the same as any other job. It’s just that it’s Lena. And Kara maybe wants to be with Lena? And maybe Kara wants to be someone who sees Lena that way, and not anyone else.

Shit.

  
***  


This goes on for only two more weeks before Kara’s anxious little heart can’t take it anymore. It’s a Friday and Lena has cooked dinner for the both of them, and Kara tries to be tactful but she’s never been good with ambiguity.

“What do you do on Fridays?” She blurts out.

Lena’s eyebrows scrunch for a moment before she replies, “Um. I’m usually here?”

Kara huffs and rolls her eyes a bit. “No, I mean- When you’re in your room all night? What are you doing in there?” She adds a weak little giggle to try to make herself come off as more curious and less intense.

“Oh,” Lena says, “I’m just online.” She finishes chewing her asparagus then adds, “With some friends.”

‘Usually online with some friends,’ Kara thinks. What does that mean? Lena did this with friends? Was it some kind of rich kid thing? Something boarding school kids did?

Kara’s brain scrambles through about thirty different thoughts and it takes too long for her to process which words actually make their way out of her mouth. “You cam girl with friends?” She inquires, genuinely curious.

“I  _ what _ ?” Lena puts her fork down and her eyes are wide and confused.

Kara is… mortified. “I mean, that’s cool!” She tries to recover, but Lena doesn’t look any less confused yet. “You do you! That’s a thing people say, right? Like, you do whatever you want, I respect and support you, always. Not to be so intense, I just need you to know that I would never,  _ ever  _ judge you for anyt-”

“I play DnD!” Lena shouts, cutting off Kara’s anxious spiral, which honestly, Kara is grateful for. 

A few seconds of silence go by, neither girl daring to look at the other, before Kara finally asks, “What’s d and d,” in her quietest voice. God, she can  _ feel  _ how red her face is right now.

Lena takes a sip of her wine and then a deep breath. “DnD is… Dungeons and Dragons. Like, the tabletop game for nerds? But my nerd friends are all in Ireland, so we play online.” 

“Dungeons and Dragons, like the demogorgon in Stranger Things? Like, Will the Wise?” Kara feels like she’s leaving her body, frankly. 

“Yes. Well, no, actually, we play fifth edition and our campaign has a coherent story.” Lena tries to find Kara’s eyes but finds that she cannot, for her flaxen-haired friend is staring at her own asparagus as if  _ it  _ is telling her about DnD. “But yeah, kind of like that,” Lena finishes softly.

“And you’re… embarrassed?” Kara questions.

“No, Kara, I’m not. You just never asked,” Lena replies gently. “Honestly, I thought for sure you’d seen all my books lying around and you just weren’t interested. I didn’t want to be annoying.”

“You’re not!” Kara says, too intense still. She tries again, lowering her voice to match Lena’s but finally raising her gaze to meet Lena’s. “You’re not annoying.  _ That  _ isn’t annoying at all. I thought you were… I don’t know, hiding something.” Kara admits, feeling more ridiculous than ever, including the time she asked Alex what a lesbian was in front of thirty of their middle school classmates.

“Yeah, I got that,” Lena laughs a bit. 

“I’m sorry, Lena. I’m so sorry, I don’t know why I-”

“It’s ok.” Lena places her hand over Kara’s. “Though, I have to ask,” she continues with a bit of mirth in her eyes. “Would you have been like, weirded out by the cam girl thing or?”

“No!” Kara says, and takes Lena’s hand in both of hers. “Not at all! I just couldn’t figure out why you would be hiding it. Which sounds ridiculous because that’s very private but I just, I don’t know, I wanna know...stuff. About you.” She shrugs her shoulders and breaks eye contact.

“I want you to.” Lena says quietly, looking down at their hands tangled together. “Know stuff. About me. I wanna know stuff about you, too.”

“Really?” Kara asks, raising her gaze so she’s looking at Lena’s flushed cheeks from underneath her eyelashes.

“Yeah,” Lena confirms, meeting Kara’s eyes again, Lena’s thumb rubbing tiny circles on the back of Kara’s hand.

“Cool,” Kara breathes out; breathes for what feels like the first time since she blurted out her wildly incorrect assumption at the beginning of this conversation.

Lena smiles bashfully but doesn’t break eye contact. “Yeah, that’s pretty cool.”

It’s then that Kara catches the digital clock on the microwave behind Lena, suddenly jumping up from her chair, regrettably letting go of Lena’s hands. “It’s almost seven!”

“Oh,” Lena says, a bit confused, the conversation moving just a bit quicker than her fluttering heart now. “Oh!” She exclaims in realization. “Our call’s gonna start in a minute, I have to-”

“I know,” Kara says. “I’ll clean up dinner-”

“Kara-”

“No, you cooked me dinner, Lena. And you have an appointment! I insist, I’ll clean up.”

“Ok,” Lena acquiesces. “Thank you.”

“Of course! Now go, play your game!”

Lena turns to walk toward her room but pauses. She turns back toward her roommate, and good friend, and hopefully dream girl that shares her feelings. “Do you wanna watch?”

Kara’s head tilts toward Lena’s direction but she doesn’t answer so Lena keeps talking.

“When you’re done, I mean. And you obviously don’t have to! I just thought, if you  _ are  _ actually interested, you could come check me out. The game! Check out the game. If you want to.” 

Kara just smiles at her Lena and says, “I’d love to.”

**Author's Note:**

> To be continued? Let me know if you’d like to read more of this nonsense! Thanks for reading <3


End file.
